


The Start of World Takeover

by JKblue



Series: Ghost changes [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Hiruzen is getting to old for this, Kisame tries to make a friend, Shisui would like to faint now, Time Travel, tiny team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Naruto can die happy, Hiruzen is very stressed, Shisui would like to go home now and Kisame might be flirting.Or the Kage Summit.





	The Start of World Takeover

                                       

                                                               The Start of World Takeover

Naruto is running for his life, or well he’s trying, Sakura is a lot faster than she was a few months ago and Sasuke’s right behind her with his wooden practice sword raised high.

It’s totally wasn’t his fault ok. The blame can be given to Sakura, who punted him into Sasuke. It was just were his lips landed ok, totally not his fault.

And things had been going so well the last few months too.

Oh well, at least when they catch him he’ll die knowing that red head kid was right. It was totally worth the pain to find the people who would never leave you.

When he’d first met the red-head and his big brother he was really confused, then weary. But then they introduced him to the giant fur ball in his stomach and things had been going great ever since. I mean don’t get him wrong, the fox is grumpier than anybody Naruto’s ever meet, but he also knows things that even old man Hokage hasn’t figured out yet.

Then came Obito-nii, who Naruto thought was a ghost, and really why wouldn’t he when the man can go through solid walls. The guy looks scary with all the scars and only one eye. But he treated Naruto to ramen and hasn’t left since. (Naruto will deny til his dying day that he’d screamed like a little girl and passed out cold when the Uchiha traveled through a wall beside him.)

Obito-nii brought Kakashi-nii and Kakashi-nii brought his dogs, his team, and that pervert Sage.

Life had been great.

And then he’d made the mistake of training with Sakura and Sasuke. Oh well, he was almost to the Hokage tower, maybe Old man Hokage and Granny soon-to-be-Hokage would save him from the murder duo.

He burst through the doors, dodging the secretary and sliding through the ANBU’s legs, then ran full on and leaped onto the desk. Completely ignoring the scattered papers in his wake.

“HELP! THERE GOING TO KILL ME!” he shouted. The old man just raised an eyebrow, then pulled his pipe out of his mouth. Before he said anything however two more voices came down the hall.

“THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FIRST KISS UZUMAKI!!”

“OUT OF THE WAY HARUNO, IT **_WAS_** MY FIRST KISS!!”

Just as the two bust into the room and Naruto see his life flash before his eyes a cackling laughter comes from the window.

All heads turn to see a red- headed teen sitting on the window seal, scroll in hand and eyes glittering in mirth.

Naruto swears he thinks one of the ANBU squeak when they see him.

“Hey it’s you again.” Naruto says and the same time Sasuke states,

“The Bloody Big Brother.” In awe, and really since when does the prick look at anyone like _that,_ besides his own brother that is.

“Uzumaki-san, what are you doing in my office?” the Hokage asks and Naruto is about to answer that he was running for his life, but before he can the red-head throws the old man a scroll and says,

“Kage Summit summons.”

Naruto’s mind screeches to a halt.

“YOU’RE AN UZUMAKI?!” he shouts in surprise but the teen just rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Look into your history brat. The Uzumaki came from Uzushio, and were known for their red hair and there large chakra reserves.”

“THERE ARE MORE?”

“Of course there are more. The Kage of rain is one and there’s a few that came to us from grass. I think the Kazekage is one two but he doesn’t carry a last name.”

“There are two Uzumaki Kage?” Sasuke asks while Naruto is sitting there speechless.

“Three, the Uzukage is obviously an Uzumaki.”

Naruto lets that wash over him and thinks about how long he’s been alone, how long he’s thought he was the only one. But now he has a family with Obito-nii and Kakashi-nii so he’s not as lonely. He still wants to meet all these people though and it seems like the best time for that is going to be at the Kage Summit, whatever that is.

“I wanna go to the Kage summit” he announces and he expects to be rejected, he expects to have to fight for it, but The Bloody Big Brother says,

“I don’t see way not. Rasa’s bringing his brood and Nagato has some families that would like to go to Uzushio, plus my brats will be there.”

Naruto is so happy he could cry.

                ***

Hiruzen is so frustrated he could cry.

When Kakashi had first come to him about the disturbance in Uzushio he had honestly thought it was ghosts. Now he’s still not sure if these four Uzumaki are entirely human.

The chaos they have created in the last half year has generated more paper work than the whole third shinobi war.

Now they want to call a Kage Summit, and they invited Naruto to come. Hiruzen can already feel the headache that the council is going to make over this.

Less than a month later Hiruzen finds himself traveling with three ANBU teams, two of his students and Naruto. The trip itself is an interesting experience, with a loud child, two even louder Sanin, and one very nervous Crow ANBU. (Hiruzen decides to ignore that Weasel is smiling under his mask for his sanity’s sake.)

Hiruzen is happy to say that Tsunade only punched Jiraiya three times and the man only made sexual references twice. (The third punch was because Naruto showed off his sexy jutsu, the Hokage didn’t get a chance to tell her that the boy had made that up before he even meet the sage.)

They arrive at the location to an explosion as the ground spits and gold chains fly into the air.

All the Anbu are on immediate alert but a call comes from not too far away. Hiruzen and company turn from the fight in front of them to look at the caller.

The Kazekage sits behind a barrier seal with a child on each knee and another on his shoulders. He is flacked on each side by Baki the wind user and Yashimaru the glass maker. A half dozen sand Anbu are nearby as well.

The sand Kage waves them over behind the seal and they obediently join them behind there barrier.

“What’s going on?” Jiraiya asks immediately.

“It seems the Raikage and the Tsuchikage took exception to being dragged to a summit meeting.” Is the light reply, but the answer was not given by the Kazekage.

Everyone turns around to the newcomers who have snuck up behind them.

The Mizukage is flaked on each side by a swords man and has a woman with reddish brown hair at his back with a small group of ANBU.

“They did indeed.” The Kazekage answers before turning back to the fight that can hardly be seen for all the dust and rocks that are flying into the air.

“Hey hey Kurama says you have one of his siblings.” Naruto says excitedly as he marches up to the Mizukage.

Hiruzen can feel the panic beginning in his bones as the entire mist and sand entourage turns to face the blond.

“I do indeed. I am Yagura the holder of Isobu the three tails. And you are?”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki, believe it. My partners Kurama the nine tails.” The blond answers before anyone can stop him. And if that didn’t shock him enough the little boy on the Kazekage’s shoulders leans forward.

“umm I’m Garra. Uh I have the Ichibi but I don’t know his name yet, he just likes yelling at me.” He introduces himself and Raza sets the boy down next to Naruto where to two proceed to make fast friends.

Hiruzen takes a deep breath and decides this is a problem that can be taken care of later. (Since when does Naruto know about the tailed beast, much less talk to him? Also the tailed beast have names?)

“Are we late?” a voice calls out and a group of rain nin join them behind the barrier. The red head in the wheelchair must be the Kage judging by the bright red hair and Uzumaki chakra reserves. There is a blue hired lady pushing him along and a few rain ninja guarding them and a small group of civilians.

Beside Hiruzen Jiraiya makes a chocking sound.

“Nagato? Konan?” he asks surprised.

“Jiraiya sensei hello. It is good to see you are well.” The kage responds and Hiruzen has a moment to think _jariya- sensei_? Before the sage leaves his side to talk to his apparent students. (Hiruzen decides this is also a problem he will think about later)

“So you became the Kage huh? Who’d have thought you brats would have become so strong. But if the two of you are here does that mean that Yahiko is-“

“I’m afraid he is gone sensei. He was killed by Honzo.”

“oh…I’m so sorry.”

Silence reins for a moment before the Amekage clears his throat again.

“Umm sensei I was wondering if you might do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is Nagato but I can promise to try as long as it doesn’t interfere with my loyalties.”

“Oh no, nothing as complicated as that. It’s just I came into position of one of your books and I was wondering if you wouldn’t sign it for me.”

Hiruzen and half his ANBU almost do a spit take. Tsunade looks like she’s about to murder someone, and Jariya looks both shocked and pleased.

That is, until Nagato pulls out a worn out book that looks nothing like an Ichi Ichi.

‘The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi’ is printed across the front in dark font and Hiruzen takes his eyes off the fight to see Jiraiya looks surprised and mournful.

“I’m rather fond of the main character, Naruto.” The rain kage explains and the young jinchuuriki perks up at the sound of his name.

“Hey that’s my name. Believe it.” He says walking over to the group and looking at the book as Jiraiya carefully signs his signature into the front cover.

Hiruzen watches slightly amazed as Naruto once again makes fast friends with another would be enemy.

“Oh looks like were missssing all the fun.” A familiar voice hisses out and Hiruzen turns wide eyes to see Orochimaru approaching them. He is dressed in Kage robes and is flanked by two people wearing a music note on their head bands.

But Hiruzen gets no chance to commit when a small body slams into the ground just to the left of the barrier.

A snarl and a curse before the female of The Terror Triplets stands up, a long sword cutting completely through her midriff. Hiruzen watches with growing horror as she pulls the sword out and the green energy of healing follows. The girl takes one look at her stomach, which hold no wound nor scar, before giving a war cry and jumping back into the fight.

That kind of healing…that kind of healing surpasses even Tsunades technic. Which looking at his student, she doesn’t look at all shocked at this development and neither does jiraiya. When he’d heard that his students fought them before he assumed it was more of a draw. Now he’s not so sure.

Maybe Shisui was right after all these children have got to be ghost.

                ***

It’s the ghost’s.

It’s the ghost’s.

Sweet Sage Almighty it’s the feaken Uzushio ghost!

Shisui wants to run, or pass out. Passing out sounds good. In fact it sounds real good.

Because watching this fight…watching this fight is so not good.

His eyes, swirling shaningan red, record everything as The Terror Trio and the Bloody Big Brother take on not only two Kage but at least four groups of ANBU squads, and feels fainter by the minute.

Why hasn’t he passed out yet again?

“Well if it isn’t little bird-chan.” A simi familiar voice says, and Shisui looks up to see Kisame of Kiri approaching him. Shisui blinks, then blinks again because no way did the tailless beast just wink at him.

Shisui suddenly hits a new level of panic because _WHAT?_  

No.

There is absolutely no way he gained the attention of one of kiri’s most dangerous men.

“I believe he’s waiting for a hello, Crow.” Itachi says ‘stubbly’ from beside him. Shisui can hear the laughter practically dancing in Itachi’s voice as the kiri nin comes even closer.

Oh great first the ghost are back, then a kiri-nin decides he probably looks like a great snack, and now Itachi’s laughing at him.

This can not get any worse.

Shisui regrets thinking that after the Kage summit really gets started and the first thing out of the Uzukages mouth is,

“I’m so glad you all could make it to the summit. Now the reason we have called you is to let you know that Uzushio has plans to take over the world.”

And that’s when Shisui faints.

                ***

 “I think the summit went well.”

“Totally believe it! Even A agreed to our plan.”

“hn”

“Ha did you see their faces when they got beat down?” Kurama adds cackling as the quartet head back to Uzushio with a few civilians and future ninja in tow.

“Did you see Shisui faint?” Sakura asks back, green eyes full of laughter.

“Oh yeah, did you see his reaction to waking up in Kisame’s arms?”

“I think even Itachi was laughing on that one.”

The time travelers all take a moment to laugh hysterically at the memory and then move on.

Behind them a few civilians are exchanging ‘ghost’ stories and speculating the truth of the ‘Uzushio Ghost’ theory, but the four ignore them as Naruto asks,

“So what now?”

“Dope, we take over the world.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas  
> I hope you all enjoy this, I had some people ask really nicely for it so here ya go, early Christmas present.
> 
> Also lets say that when Sasuke was talking to his past self and his father the others also went and talked to their past selves. (Well Kurama probably just followed his red headed Naruto and played a few pranks tho)  
> And yes A and Oonoki literally got dragged to the Summit because they were to prideful and stubborn to come on their own. After the beating Sakura and Tsunade fix up them and their Anbu before starting the meeting.
> 
> Kisame remembers Shisui as the Anbu that hid behind him so he mistakenly thinks that Bird-chan isn't scared of him and decides he might as well talk to the cute Anbu. And Shisui totally screamed like a girl and passed out again when he woke up in the shark mans arms. Itachi laughs about for many years to come.
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely support and Comments


End file.
